1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments relate to a substrate testing device and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, after panels of a plurality of organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays are formed on a single substrate, the panels may be divided into respective organic light emitting displays. In order to reduce time for testing, e.g., a test for determining whether the organic light emitting display formed on the substrate may have a defect, the panels may be tested before the substrate may be scribed.
FIG. 7 illustrates a view of a substrate of a conventional organic light emitting display.
Referring to FIG. 7, the conventional substrate 100 may be provided with a plurality of organic light emitting display panels 110 (hereinafter referred to as a “display panel”). The substrate 100 may be supplied with a first power supply voltage ELVDD and a second power supply voltage ELVSS. The substrate 100 may also be supplied with a light emission control signal Em and a data signal DataR,G,B (not shown). The data signal DataR,G,B and the light emission control signal Em may be supplied to drives (not shown) formed on the respective display panels 110. A data drive supplied with the data signal DataR,G,B may sequentially supply the data signal DataR,G,B to the display panel 110. A light emission control drive supplied with the light emission control signal Em may sequentially supply the light emission control signal Em to the display panel 110. Then, OLEDs formed on the respective display panels 110 may display a predetermined image in correspondence to the data signal DataR,G,B.
A test for determining whether each display panel 110 may have a defect in its brightness, color coordinate and color temperature may be performed. That is, each display panel 110 may be tested for whether the brightness, the color coordinate and the color temperature has the same properties after applying the same data signal DataR,G,B to each display panel 110 on the substrate 100, e.g., the brightness, the color coordinate and the color temperature of each display panel 110 may be measured by a test equipment for each display panel 110. However, a problem may arise in that a considerable amount of time may be required for measuring the brightness, color coordinate and color temperature for each display panel 110, and compensating the brightness, color coordinate and color temperature of each display panel 110 identically. Another problem may be that if a circuit wiring constituting the display panel 110 is changed or a size of the display panel 110 is changed, then the testing equipment should also be changed (or a new test should be performed). Moreover, because each display panel 110 may be separately tested, testing time will be increased, which may lead to increased cost in manufacturing and reduced testing efficiency.